Release
by Fox8299
Summary: Jasper's teeth pierced my skin and latched onto my jugular and carotid. He took deep and slow pulls of my blood, draining the life from me. Even in my final moments the irony wasn't lost on me that less than twenty-four hours ago I had considered Jasper the only one I could trust while to the others I was just a forbidden temptation...


**Hi. So, this is my first fanfiction (probably my last as well) and it's a Oneshot. Chances are that it probably won't end the way you want it to. Sorry about that...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own the story line. (If I did own Twilight, you can bet Jasper would've been in Edward's place.)**

**My version of the characters are probably OOC to you but this is honestly how I see them in my mind - except for Bella. Bella is way more sarcastic and a damn good liar in my story but I needed her to have a backbone for this to work... She'll probably come off as having a self-loathing type of mood but keep in mind that she is being kept from her mate.**

**Also, I'm from Australia so some words may be spelt differently when compared to the American version, 'colour' vs. 'color' for instance.**

Release

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper's gentle voice made me jump. Like with all of the Cullens, I hadn't heard his approach.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"You should know by now that you're not exactly the best liar Darlin'. There ain't many people who can lie to an empath and get away with it. Sadly, Bella, you're not one of 'em." Goosebumps trailed down my spine while Jasper spoke, his barely-there drawl curled seductively around his words. I controlled my emotions, focusing on the fact he knew something was up and ignoring the desire swirling inside of me. I raised my eyebrow and figuratively stepped up to the plate.

"Really now? Did you know I'm turning eighteen next week?" I asked calmly, a slight smirk spread across my lips.

"Bella, your birthday was in September, it's your nineteenth in four months." He looked at me strangely. My smirk got bigger.

"Yeah, funny that." Jasper's eyes widened when he realised that I had just successfully lied to him.

"How'd you keep your calm like that? Or, better yet; why is Edward convinced you're a terrible liar?" Jasper asked quietly, stepping towards me and keeping his voice down. The most of the family would be home soon, he didn't want them to overhear if they were close enough. I shrugged softly.

"I've never had a big reason to lie to him." _He scolds me enough, no reason to push my luck if I ever got caught out on it. Not that that would ever happen though._

"You're unbelievable. Such a strange human." His honey-coloured eyes softened. They were a much prettier colour when compared to Edward's topaz.

"What can I say, I enjoy being different." Jasper stepped closer, his eyes darkened. I stepped back as he moved closer, only stopping when my back hit the kitchen wall, my smile still firmly in place. Jasper hesitated slightly before he spoke.

"There's something you should know." His smooth voice washed over me, his breath fanning over my face.

"And what's that." His smell is intoxicating.

"You're not Edward's mate." Jasper replied, pitch black pools staring into my chocolate one.

"I know." That snapped him out of it. He straightened and his eyes returned to the beautiful honey colour I loved so much.

"You do?" I nodded once.

"How could I be his mate when I'm yours?" A blinding smile lit up Jasper's handsome face, his shaggy blond hair framing his chiselled and scarred jaw. After a second, his grin dropped and his eyebrows creased softly.

"How'd you know?" I pushed off the wall and slid past him, sitting at the kitchen island and looking at him over my shoulder.

"Told you I'm different." Jasper opened his mouth to speak again but Rosalie and Emmett burst into the room followed by Esme. "Hey guys." Emmett materialised next to me suddenly and picked me up, hugging me gently. Well, what he considered to be gently. I couldn't exactly breathe for those ten seconds surrounded by his massive arms.

"Hey Bells! Fall down much while we were gone?" He set me down again. I blushed scarlet, turning away from him and mumbled out a 'no'. His booming laugh filled the room and he vanished into the next room while mentioning something about still being a bad liar, Rose following half a second after. I smiled to myself and faced forwards again.

Esme glided over and kissed my forehead gently, patting my shoulder.

"Hey Esme."

"Hello Dear." She smiled her motherly smile and flitted to the other side of the island, grabbing some stuff from the fridge.

"Where's Edward?" For pretext's sake, as Edward's 'fiancée' I was dutifully forced to ask that question.

"He said he wanted to talk to Carlisle, I'm sure he'll be home soon." Esme placed a ham, cheese and lettuce sandwich in front of me and I smiled in thanks. I couldn't help but think of _Hansel and Gretel_ as I ate. Edward was the witch who'd gained a few minions to help fatten me up. The question was, though, can I push Edward into the fire before he eats me? I was the starting point of the Cullen-Hale Farm. Soon they'd probably start to invest in building a barn and a couple of fences so they could keep their own meat – technically blood − supply in their back yard. The only one I could trust not to eat me in this Lion's den was Jasper.

Alice's 'the future isn't set in stone and I can't see an outcome until a decision is made' excuse is total bullshit and she knew it. Regardless of whether people have made a decision or not, their always going to follow their final decision they're eventually going to make in the long run. If she had a vision that someone was going to die and she decided to save them then that person was never going to die in the first place. The vision was just the stimulus needed for Alice to save that person. She made the decision to save the person but she was never going to not make that decision. She could change her mind a thousand times but she was always going to decide to save that life in the end.

Esme just sits by and watches as her 'children' run wild while playing pretend with a human that will be forever miserable if she's turned.

Carlisle believed in the golden children that are Edward and Alice. He believes they can do no wrong and therefore we must always follow their lead through and through for the rest of time.

Emmett, while he is the fun-loving prankster, he's far too oblivious to the world around him. If Alice and Edward suddenly decided I was going to be the end of them all he would kill me instantly. Well, he'd probably manage a quick 'sorry' before he ended my life.

Rosalie can be brutally honest and would kill me without a second thought if the family would let her. If Jasper won't comply then she was my next best bet. Though her fake bitchy attitude annoyed me to no end and I'm apprehensive of whether she's truly oblivious to the potential brutality of Edward as much as the rest of the family or if she just doesn't care enough to tell anyone.

And Edward, the man that wants to control me. He thinks he loves me but he just loves the feeling of power he gets when I sit down and roll over. He's dug his claws in from the first day he spoke to me in biology and hasn't let go since. It's my own fault but I needed him to get to Jasper. Sadly, that plan backfired more than I'd expected. Now he thinks he owns me. _Silly boy._ He invades everyone's privacy and gets away with it. 'I can't turn my mind-reading off' my ass. _Lying twat._

I hoped fruitlessly that whatever Edward was talking with Carlisle about was particularly interesting and held his attention for even just a few minutes more. I pushed my now empty plate away, feeling physically sick knowing that I'd have to be around him again soon.

A pale hand dropped a folded piece of paper in front of me and when I turned to face the owner of said hand, they'd already disappeared. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, annoyance that my body was so slow compared to theirs and annoyance that they were too impatience to wait the whole second it took for me to turn around. I was positive the note was from Jasper, who else would have a topic of conversation that they couldn't speak freely with me out loud?

Rose didn't speak to me full stop and Emmett was loud enough to have me convinced he didn't know the meaning of quiet. Esme would just ask me to go for a walk with her until we were out of the vampires' hearing range. That only leaves the mysterious and elusive Mr Jasper Whitlock - or for all intents and purposes Mr Jasper Hale.

I folded it into a smaller rectangle and introduced it to the dark confines of my pocket. Half a minute later, Edward chose that moment to enter through the kitchen door. _He always had the best timing..._ His graceful stride started towards me while a loving smile played on his lips.

"Hello Love, sorry I took so long." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips while I mentally cringed at the term of endearment. I smiled softly at the supposed love of my life.

"That's okay. I missed you." I replied softly, biting my lip.

"I missed you as well." He smiled his crooked smile. _It's not quite as nice as Jasper's._

"Could you drive me home? I need to start Charlie's dinner soon." He smiled and helped me off the dangerously high chair, I was forever grateful that he was there – I could've broken my leg. "Bye!" I called gently, knowing that they all heard me easily. Edward held my hand as we walked down the stairs and onto the driveway before opening − and closing − the car door for me. _I feel like I'm a porcelain doll or terminally ill…_ The drive home was relatively quiet and, for once in the last two years, he didn't ask me what I was thinking.

* * *

I sat on my bed now dressed in my comfy sweats and oversized t-shirt, unfolding the note Jasper had given me.

_Isabella,_

_Call me tomorrow when you're alone. _

_Jasper_

I entered Jasper's number from the end of the note into my contacts and sent him a message.

_I'll call around ten._

Ten seconds later, my phone chimed with a new message.

_I look forward to it._

I smiled and turned my phone off, knowing that Edward wouldn't try to guess a password he'd never get right. He only gets three chances before it locks up and I'd know he tried to get into my phone. Sucks to be him... _Nosey bastard._ I opened the top draw of my desk, pulling out the tiny, mutilated ball of blu tack and pressed it against the note. I reached into the draw and stuck it to the underside of the desk, out of Edward's forever searching eyes.

I sighed softly and turned off my lamp, rolling over under the covers and trying to get to sleep before Edward arrived for his night watch.

* * *

I held the 'on' button until the screen lit up and waited while the old phone started up. I typed in my PIN.

_1863_

Edward had left fairly early this morning. I'd woken up on this lovely Sunday – which had finally decided to live up to its name for once in the small, dreary town of Forks − morning around seven and he'd stayed long enough to proclaim his love and a promise of being back later for another night of staring at me whilst I slept. I wrinkled my nose in disgust while I thought about that little titbit.

I dialled Jasper's now memorised number and waited the half a ring before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz."

"Bella." He breathed out. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, I'm free all day." _Surprise, surprise._ My sardonic thoughts sure did know how to bring my mood down a notch. _They were never that high to begin with…_ Jesus Christ Almighty. Jasper better get here soon or I might drive myself crazy. I shouldn't be in such a foul mood this early in the morning, I'd be exhausted by lunch.

"I'll be there in three."

"Okay, bye Jazz."

"See you soon Isabella." I smiled and shut my phone. I opted on having a shower to wake up properly. I grabbed my towel and clean clothes, walked out of my bedroom and into the shared bathroom. I turned on the water, stripped and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to heat up. I stepped under the warm spray and relaxed instantly.

After I rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner and watched the strawberry-scented foam disappear down the drain, I turned off the taps and wrapped myself in my fluffy, peach-coloured towel. I pulled the brush through my hair quickly before I dried off and dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a long sleeved, green shirt.

Jasper was already in my room waiting for me when I walked through the doorway. He stood there in all his glory reading one of my old and well-read books. He looked up and smiled, putting the book back in its place before turning to face me fully.

"We should probably talk about this. About us." His voice was calm as he sat on my swivel chair. I took refuge on my bed.

"We should." I murmured, nodding in agreement.

"How'd you find out about us being mates? And why are you still with Edward if you knew about it?" He barely stopped himself from snarling at Edward's name. I looked in his eyes and immediately dropped my gaze from his golden orbs. I was ashamed that I'd caused the hurt expression on his face and I felt horrible that the only way to fix it was to make him hurt more.

"You know Edward, he's not going to just give me up. He's deluded himself for a year and a half now and he's convinced that we're meant to be together. I'm his singer, not his mate. If we told the family that we're mates, do you really think they'll take our side over Edward and Alice? Regardless of whether we're telling the truth or not, Edward and Alice are perfect while I'm a silly little human and you can't control your bloodlust."

"You're not a 'silly little human'."

"And you're not a blood-crazed monster."

"Like they believed me when I first told them that. Alice 'saw' me kill a human and Edward could read all of my thoughts about it. I played the part."

"I know. You played it well."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"The day Edward left me in the woods. When I found out that you were all gone, it hit me a lot harder than I expected. I thought it was because Edward left but my thoughts kept going back to you one way or another. It just sort of clicked into place."

"We could just leave, you know." Jasper suggested after a moment of silence.

"We could but they'd follow." I countered.

"I could kill him then." He raised his eyebrow, we both knew how easy it'd be for him to do that. Jasper didn't survive in the Southern Wars by using his looks.

"And have the rest of the family attack you? Not happening." I dismissed the idea immediately. I didn't want him in any danger, especially if I couldn't help him.

"We tell them then." He replied quietly.

"You know they won't listen." My voice dropped down as well.

"You're not making this easy." He frowned softly at me.

"I never do."

"What do you suggest then?" Jasper asked me after another pause.

"You won't like it."

"If it gets you out of his arms and into mine then I'll love it." He stood up and started towards me. I met his gaze again but this time I didn't waver.

"Kill me." I breathed out my answer quietly. He stopped mid-stride and stared at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"Don't even joke about something like that."

"I'm not joking. The only way we can get out of an eternity of misery being trapped with the wrong people is by ending it."

"You're not funny." His eyes narrowed.

"Edward's never going to let me go, he's convinced I'm his mate. Alice needs you there to protect her for when all her shit comes back to bite her in the ass so she won't give you up without someone dying. If we tell the family, those two will separate us forever. If we leave, they'll hunt us down and then separate us forever. If you kill Edward and Alice, the family will attack and you'll be forced to kill your family or die." I reasoned.

"I'd end them all if I had you." His serious expression didn't surprise me, I'd expected as much from the famous God of War.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"But you can ask me to kill you − someone who means the world to me?"

"Would you rather kill me to keep me from eternal desolation or watch me be loved by another man?"

"I don't like this game."

"You know it's the only way."

"I've waited all this time for you and you want me to kill you?"

"If you kill me, claim it to be another 'slip up' and they won't attack. They'll be depressed and Edward will do what he does best; mope. Eventually he'll meet his actual mate and everyone will move on. The only one left unhappy would be you. I'd never ask you to follow me. I don't believe in an afterlife so there's nothing except freedom to look forward to in death. You can move on however you see fit. Who knows, maybe there's more than one mate out there as a back-up plan." My voice cracked slightly and I forced a soft smile.

"You want me to _move on_?" He growled out. I nodded calmly.

"I'd never ask for you to stay by yourself for the rest of your existence. I'm not that cruel of a person."

"You sound pretty damn cruel at the moment."

"I'm sorry Jazz. I love you and I always will but unless you can think of something else… This is the only way." He snarled in frustration.

"Damn it! There has to be another way!" His fists clenched by his sides.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, there's no other way out." My mate held my face in both his hands and rested his forehead against mine.

"You're crazy. I finally find you after a hundred and fifty years and you want to leave me already. I'm in love with an insane woman." I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched my jaw.

"It's not exactly my decision Jazz. Blame Edward. He's the crazy one." I pulled in a shaky breathe. He gently kissed my lips before moving to kiss my throat.

"I'm sorry." His steel grip locked my body in place. I held his shoulders and waited for the pain of his bite. Jasper's teeth pierced my skin and he latched onto my jugular and carotid. He took deep and slow pulls of my blood, draining the life from me. Even in my final moments the irony wasn't lost on me that less than twenty-four hours ago I had considered Jasper the only one I could trust while to the others I was just a forbidden temptation and now, now it was Jasper slowly killing me – with my consent, no less. _Forever the gentleman…_

With a great deal of effort, I managed to move the slightest distance in Jasper's hold on my head − and throat − to kiss his hair lovingly.

"Thank you." I murmured softly before my consciousness started to fade into the darkness.

I was finally getting the release I'd craved so long for.

**I don't exactly know what I was going for here. The ideas I get at three a.m. can get pretty out there. So, yeah. That's my story. Let me know what you thought of it, I like getting criticism. **

**Bye!**

**Fox**


End file.
